The Writings Of Two People
by kittenluvur55369
Summary: What will happen when a slytherin and a griffindor give into their feelings. Find out thourgh their very own diary or their journal! Better question. How will they cope with sharing the same common room. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sure. Let's say I do own everything J.K Rowling made. Do you really think I would really making this story right now? NO, I would make a t.v show about is or something. So if you havent caught on yet. I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Hope you like the story. It's my first fan fic. R&R please

* * *

Chapter 1: Hermione's Beginning Diary Entry

Dear Diary,

How are you doing today? Well I better start out with the specifics. I am sixteen year old witch, my name is Hermione Jane Granger, and my best friends are Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. My enemy's are all fuckin slytherins, but mostly Draco (ferret) Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe.

Well today I am going to my home in London, for I am currently residing at my aunties house in Miami, Florida. It's been truly boring here, and my cousin's friend, Ian, is all over me and is trying to get me to go on a date with him. Like I ever would. In fact i think Ian should just go to hell already. You wanna know why because his sister-in-law's, brother, has a 3rd cousin twice removed, has a 2nd cousin who IS RELATED TO DRACO BLOODY MALFOY! don't you think that It is a perfect reason to hate Ian, and think that he should go to hell. Because I sure do.

Well I have to go for now because auntie wont let me floo or apparate back home so I have to go by a fucking plane, and guess who's escorting me Ian's sister-in-law's, brother's, 3rd cousin twice removed, 2nd cousin's cousin...Let me remnd you that person is DRACO BLOODY MALFOY.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Was it good? This is my first fanfic by the way so please be honest. REVIEW PLEASE I DONT CARE IF THERE FLAMES. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.

A/N: R&R please

* * *

Chapter 2: Draco's Beginning Journal Entry

Dear fuckin Journal,

My mother had the dumbest idea ever. You wanna know what it is. Of course you don't. Well I am going to tell you anyway. I was really, really, really mad for some fucking reason, when mother suggests that I pour my angers and personal thoughts into a journal instead of yelling at other people. Absurd isn't it. I mean seriously. C'mon everyone knows that if I don't yell the universe will explode.

OMG. After I just wrote that I actually felt a little better. Wow this journal thing really works.

Well since I decided I would use this 'journal' thing for a while I am going to tell you about me wheather you like it or not.

Oh my god. I'm telling a fuckin book about who I am. I must be going mental.

Anyway, My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. My best friend is Blaise Zambini, and I completely utterly, despise the freakin golden trio. In my opinion they should go to hell, but since one has anyone listened to my opinion.

You know I made Head Boy this year so a get a special dorm and a coolio badge. I wonder who the Head Girl is this year. I hope she's hot, i've heard that we have to share a common room and a bathroom. This year is sure to be intersting.

NOOOOOOOOO. Mum is making me pick my stupid cousin has a 2nd cousin who has a 3rd cousin twice removed, has a brother who has a brother-in-law needs me to take a plane to Miami, Florida where im gonna escort girl on a plane to England because her aunt wont do it her self. I better get out my black BMW. I will let you know that I am doing this because I am getting paid for it. Im also getting a really, really,**_ REALLY BIG COOKIE._** Yep that is the only reason I am doing this. Well I better start packing.

* * *

A/N: YAY I DID SOME WORK FOR A CHANGE. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks to **_MySwanSong_** for reviewing. I will have more up soon. Im not gonna update till I get 6 reviews. OK 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Wow Im already at the third chapter. YAY

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh My Freakin God

Dear Diary, 

OH MY FREAKIN GOD. Malfoy is puling up the driveway in a black BMW. You know what this means. MALFOY CAN DRIVE. Malfoy is driving a muggle car... Wait a second... He's walking up the driveway... Why is he walking the driveway... Oh yeah I remember now he's picking me up to go to the airport. I knew that. Kinda . Sorta. Maybe I forgot a little, but that's all.

Oh God. Auntie calling me downstairs to meet my escort. Malfoy is gonna flip out.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but it was just a short entry that's all. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 4th chapter. Oh I feel so happy. What will right this time.

* * *

Chapter 4: I think I am going to faint

Dear journal,

I just got here and the woman is calling down the person I have to escort .

_15 seconds later._

OMG. I have to escort MUDBLOOD GRANGER. Damn she's hot though. Wait no way in hell did I just write that. Okay maybe I did. Journal if anybody at school starts laughing at me I will throw you and the peeps laughing in the lake so the can eat you both. Can the squid read? I hope not. Right back where we were she was standing on the staircase with her signature smirk (Im not the only one who can smirk here) so I put on my signature smirk and say cooly "Nice to see you Granger. I'm suprised you only have one suitcase and not 16 million seeing you have 89 million books." Wait that came out wrong. Oh well I probably looked coolio saying it.

Oh God I probably look like a complete dork writing in this freak book. So bye.

Draco Malfoy

* * *

A/N: Sooooooooo what did you think. Was it good. Was it bad. Review please

Melissa


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY. Today is a happy day because my story got to 200 hits. Yay.

* * *

Chapter 5: Guess who's BMW im in

MALFOY'S. OMG. I can hardly believe I am where I am right now. Can you? Guess what happened. When he came in the door I put on my signature smirk (yes I have one) then Malfoy commented on how little suitcases I have because I usually bring along alot of books. That's how I got in the passenger seat of his black BMW. Were are currently pulling out of the driveway. Malfoy is trying to look at what I am writing in you. Like I would show him.

Hey I wonder where were going. We just passed the airport. Okay I think he missed it so i'm gonna tell him. "Ferret we just passed the airport."

And he just says "I know"

Hmmmmmmmm..."Where are we going Malfoy"

"I have to pick up some friends before we go." He could be a little more specific. This is a pain to write down everything ferret says, but I want you to get the picture, so im suffering for you.

...Okay awkward silence. Wait. Malfoy would never be friends with muggles. "Malfoy what's this person's name."

... "Blaise Zambini's summer house is quite close to here, and so is Marcus Flint's." I want to shoot him right now."

At this moment we are going up Zambini's driveway. Lord help me.

Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that all of these chapters are really short, but the stories are a bunch of **_short _**journal entries. Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm an Idiot

Dear Journal,

AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Guess what. Malfoy just came to pick me up to go back to to my home and I go downstairs in my boxers with little faeries imprinted on them, and guess who's behind Malfoy. GRANGER. Yes little bookworm mudblood hottie Granger... AHHHHHHH I'M GOING MENTAL. Blaise get a hold of yourself. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Maybe Granger is stalking Malfoy. Or maybe worse... me WAHHHHHHHHH. God I am such a baby sometimes.

Now I am going to be a man and go downstairs (Fully changed) and pretend nothing ever happened, because I am coolio like that. Hey I like that word coolio. COOLIO COOLIO COOLIO.

That was fun while it lasted.

Granger just tripped over a bush outside. I wasn't able to hear her very well, but I think she was saying "I'm Blinded" over and over again. Maybe that's just me.

Well I got to go Malfoy's waiting.

Zambini

* * *

A/N: Well I decided to do this entry from another Charcter's journal. Be coolio and Review Please. 

Thanks to:

**_MySwanSong, dracozluver, Blue-Stardust, LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, and hploverrrrr_**

Thank these people for there kind reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : YESSS I know it has been a long time and I am so so so so sorry ive been really busy.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah duh i don't own what jk made

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well. Guess what. After waiting a half-an-hour we finally left Zambini's house.

(later)

Guess which three kids missed their flight... No not the three little pigs. US stupid. This all Zambini's fault. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

-Hermione-


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya im back and ready to write and I do know I haven't written in a while but i've been extremely (sp?) busy lately. Okay here is the chapter. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 9: Not a hotel room

Dear Journal,

NO. Thanks to Zambini, we missed our flight and that's not the worst part.  
The next flight isn't until tomorrow, so we have to stay at an  
'almost-out-of-business hotels' but they are also known as 'we-got-sued-because-somebody-complained-there-are-moss-and-bugs-everywhere hotels. Well anyways I am  
writing a letter to Dumbledore to ask if I can to use underage magic. What  
do you think?

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I do hope you are having a lovely summer.

I'll get Right to the point. Zambini, Granger, and I have missed our flight  
(courtesy of Zambini) and we are being forced to stay the night at a very old and filthy  
hotel. I am requesting the privilege to use magic to make this place cleaner  
than it currently is.

If not could you possibly apparate here and do it for us? Seeing as all of are 17th birthdays have not yet arrived.

Sincerely,

Head Boy, Draco Malfoy :D

So, Journal, what did you think? That old coot better say yes  
to one of the  
options or I WILL implode.  
Well I have to go.

-Draco-


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMFG. Look who decided to continue the story amazing isnt it...I AM SO SORRY I LEFT FOR THE LAST FOUR MONTHS.ummmmmm on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Patience

Dear Diary,

Malfoy just sent the letter to the headmaster. I swear to god if he doesnt come soon I will...I will...GAHHH I cant do anything what-so-

ever.

later

We got a letter back from guess who...SNAPE. This is the letter we got from him.

_I am writing this on behalf of the headmaster. He has...ummmmmmmm...important issues to attend to and he cannot magic _

_away the parasites...Sucks for you. And in one of those kind of hotels isnt there only one bed...it may be just me but o' well._

_Snape_

This sucks.

Im making malfoy and zambini sleep on the floor!

Why am I writing extremely short sentences.

I think god hates me.

Zambini is starting to read over my shoulder so see ya later.

ROCK OUT PEEPS

Hermione


End file.
